Halo Fanon:Dramatis Personae/Catalogue
Abhidi Baluyut *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' January 24, 2010 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' After enlisting in the UNSC Air Force, Abhidi Baluyut fought against the Insurrection during Operation: TREBUCHET and then against the Covenant following the destruction of Harvest. He distinguished himself several times during the Human-Covenant War, flying several combat craft and even fighting alongside Spartans as the war raged on. After surviving the Fall of Reach, Abhidi resisted the Covenant invasion of Earth. He survived the war and later became the Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, retiring after over forty years of military service. Addison Solaski *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' July 4, 2011 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Addison Solaski was a colonist from Harvest. After the Covenant invasion she and her family were taken prisoner by Jiralhanae and forced to help the aliens access a Forerunner artifact. Though the Jiralhanae killed most of the prisoners, Addison was saved by the Spartans of Sapphire Team. She was detained by ONI for questioning and to protect the secrecy surrounding Forerunner technology. Addison later developed a friendship with Rachel-088 and had romantic feelings for Bailey-132. Due to the time spent in Covenant captivity, she suffered from post traumatic stress disorder. Alex-A121 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' October 10, 2010 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Alex-A121, also known by the callsign of Tau Two, was a SPARTAN-III commando of Alpha Company. After surviving Operation: PROMETHEUS at a young age, he was placed in Tau Team and fought in that unit for fifteen years until the Fall of Reach, where it was almost wiped out. Alex then joined Sigma Team for several months alongside the other SPARTAN-III survivors, battling on Hope, the Zenith Complex and Earth. After the war, Alex remained with the UNSC Navy instead of joining the Spartan Branch and served to provide protection for ONI science teams investigating Forerunner sites. Ambrus Kovách *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' October 16, 2009 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Abandoned as an infant on the steps of the Naughty 'n Nice cat house, Ambrus Kovach was raised by the brothel's employees. Following a rough childhood, Ambrus took to petty crime while fending off assaults by local crime gangs. He enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps to escape the vengeful criminals and was sent to the front lines of the ongoing conflict against Covenant Loyalists. During joint operations with Sangheili warriors, Ambrus gained an interest in the aliens' culture and philosophy. Ambrus later joined the ODSTs and after disobeying orders to save a fellow Marine during a live-fire exercise was demoted to the rank of Private. Aylla-G021 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' January 20, 2015 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —'Aylla Tamsen was born in a farming community on the colony of Halloran V. Orphaned when the Covenant glassed the planet, she was recruited into the SPARTAN-III program and sent to Onyx as part of the program's Gamma Company. She distinguished herself during training as an explosives expert and earned the nickname "Powderhead" from her fellow trainees. Aylla was augmented along with the rest of Gamma Company and deployed in combat against the Covenant. She held a special hated for Jiralhanae, since they were responsible for the destruction of Halloran V. Motivated by a sense of duty to the UNSC, she volunteered for the SPARTAN-IV program after the Human-Covenant War was over. Barry Hartfield *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' February 10, 2013 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Brought up to follow in his family's longstanding tradition of military service, Barry Hartfield attended the prestigious Arcadia military academy and became an officer in the UNSC Marine Corps. Barry was deployed to the Outer Colonies during Operation: TREBUCHET. After his unit was surrounded by Insurrectionists on Vargo VII, Barry took charge of the decimated Marines and saved them from the rebel assault. Although recognized as a hero and decorated for his bravery, Barry would later be transferred to the backwater Second Base. Despite his bravery under fire, Barry was thought to be ultimately more of a follower than a leader. Elijah Townsend *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' January 22, 2016 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Spartan Elijah Townsend was a UNSC Marine who fought in the latter half of the Human-Covenant War. After the war, he was offered a position in the SPARTAN-IV Program's second class, which he accepted. After completing training and augmentations, he was assigned to Fireteam Blitzkrieg, under the command of Oliver Braun, a veteran who fought throughout the entirety of the war. In late 2558, Blitzkrieg was reassigned to the Office of Naval Intelligence's Special Activities Division's Operational Detachment-Sigma to fight against the threat of the Created. Shortly after the formation of ODS, they were deployed to the former colony world of New Zaječar to prevent the Created from gaining control of the Forerunner munfactorae located there. During the raid, he was killed in action by Promethean forces. Erebus *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' April 29, 2009 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —'Erebus was a massive Jiralhanae Chieftain who led his people against the Covenant Empire when it first discovered the Jiralhanae. He had conquered nearly half of Doisac when the Covenant arrived and led the planet in resisting the invaders, keeping his forces near Forerunner relics to limit the Covenant's capability to bombard them from orbit. Erebus died when he led a raid on a Covenant encampment and was killed by the newly-appointed Arbiter. Shortly after his death the Jiralhanae capitulated and joined the Covenant. Fey' R ird *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' November 21, 2008 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Fey'R Ird is a Kig-Yar from Eayn. He originally joined the Covenant as a mercenary, but soon was converted to the Covenant's religion. He is a very calm and logical individual, notable for being right-handed and a poor shot unlike many of his brethren. When he joined the Covenant they sent him to guard a Forerunner structure, the Silent Cartographer, where he met an Unggoy named Jub-Jub. The two soon began a friendship that would see them through the rest of the Battle of Installation 04. John Chase *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' January 2, 2010 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Following a troubled childhood, John Chase was arrested for gang-related violence and given a choice: enlist in the military or go to prison. John chose the UNSC Marine Corps over a prison sentence and soon found himself on the front lines of the Human-Covenant War. He went on to survive many bloody engagements against the Covenant, including a mission to bring down an enemy assault carrier. After the war, he continued to serve in conflicts such as the Splinter War and took on a leading role in the newly formed United Federation to Restore Humanity. Though deeply scarred both physically and mentally by his combat experiences, John continued to be a functional and highly professional Marine throughout his career. He later adopted a war orphan and raised her while working a military desk job. Julian Rusak *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' November 1, 2014 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' A colonist from Boundary, Julian Rusak joined the Insurrection after finishing secondary school. He and his fellow recruits were trained in miserably cold conditions, as the local rebels lacked the funding to equip its volunteers. Rusak became an officer and was later forced to execute a rebel who attempted to desert during a UNSC attack. He himself was captured by ONI but escaped captivity and fled to Gilgamesh, assuming the alias of "Robert Verags." He would go on to spend the rest of his life trying to discover the fates of other friends who had been imprisoned by ONI. Juliana-009 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' May 30, 2011 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —'Born Juliana Lawrence, Juliana-009 was a colonist on Sigma Octanus IV who was identified by ONI as being genetically superior. This flagged her as a candidate for the SPARTAN-II program and the young girl was abducted from her home shortly thereafter. Juliana was taken to Reach and underwent intensive military training but retained memories of her old life and joined several of her fellow trainees in an escape attempt. She and the others escaped Reach and Juliana journeyed to her old home, where she found that a flash-clone had been used to replace her. After being chased away by her own mother, Juliana left the house and committed suicide. Kaylee *'Writer —' and *'Date of Creation —' August 20, 2007 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Kaylee was a "smart" AI assigned to the research ship UNSC Fearless. She was onboard when the Fearless discovered Installation X. Kaylee guided the ship during a ship-wide food shortage and later an engagement with the Covenant above Installation X. She studied Forerunner artifacts discovered on the installation and used her findings to develop a powerful energy weapon. Kyle Olsen *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' March 2, 2012 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Corporal Kyle Olsen CC was a UNSC Army trooper who fought in the Beta Taurius II Campaign alongside Sapphire Team and a number of Alpha Company SPARTAN-IIIs, and he gained the SPARTANs' respect for his courage and selflessness. Morheka the Great *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' June 22, 2009 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' A legendary figure from the ancient history of the Kaaranese Sangheili, Morheka the Great was a prominent warrior among his people. After achieving prominence in battle at an early age, he served as chief advisor to the ruler known as "the Beggar" before ascending to the position of "Emperor of Morheka" and claimed the title by which he is known to this day. He reigned in peace and brought his nation into a golden age of cultural prosperity. He vanished near the end of his life and his ultimate fate is unknown, but Morehka the Great went down in Sangheili history as an exceptional ruler from a time before the rise of the Covenant. Robert-028 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Robert-028 was a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier and served as part of Gold Team under the call sign Gold Two. Ryan Jones *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' February 10, 2013 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' The only son of two UNSC service members, Ryan spent his childhood at his parents' duty stations. Though an average student, he was interested in physical education and information technology. He later enlisted in the UNSC military, serving in the Army's 72nd Infantry Division. He later transferred to the Marine Corps and trained as an ODST before transferring yet again to the Spartan program. Terrence Hood, 23rd Viscount Hood *'Writer —' and *'Date of Creation —' January 30, 2010 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' The scion of a family with a proud aristocratic history, Terrence Hood became determined to make something of himself after realizing that few of his ancestors had actually achieved anything notable. He joined the UNSC Navy in defiance of his father and served with distinction during both the Insurrection and the early years of the Human-Covenant War. After the death of Admiral Cole, Terrence was promoted to Fleet Admiral and appointed as Chairman of the UNSC Security Committee, a position from which he would effectively direct humanity's defenses for the remainder of the war. A gifted leader and zealous patriot, Hood would become known as one of the greatest military figures in human history. Timothy Pasternack *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' September 21, 2014 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —'Born to colonists on the planet Victoria, Timothy Pasternack enlisted as a soldier for the Victorian Independent State and became a pilot in the rebel organization's air force. Shot down in combat on Sigma Octanus IV, Pasternack was heavily injured and grounded for some time while he recovered. He was shot down again during a UNSC-backed coup on Victoria and taken prisoner. Following his escape he continued fighting for Insurrectionist causes and joined Sapien Sunrise as a pilot for hire. Tyler-A319 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' January 14, 2016 *'Awards —' Good Article, Best Spartan of 2017, Heroic Article of 2017. *'Description —' Tyler-A319 was a member of the SPARTAN-III Alpha Company. He was recruited into the program after the Covenant attacked his homeworld Deston and killed his parents. After his augmentations and a few missions, he was pulled out of Alpha Company and assigned as leader of Team Gauntlet. He is a strong and determined soldier. Caring about his mission and team's safety more than his own safety, he has volunteered to sacrifice himself for completing his mission. He is also very skilled in sharpshooting and hand-to-hand combat. Xanders-B055 *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' February 8, 2014 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Xanders-B055 was a Beta Company SPARTAN-III. After his family was killed during a Covenant attack he volunteered for the Spartan program. Following his augmentations he was removed from Beta Company and assigned to GAUNTLET Team. Xanders was used to field-test the prototype MJOLNIR Mark V and fought at Reach before being assigned to REAPER Team. Xanders was highly disciplined and regimented, carefully considering every word before speaking it. A consummate perfectionist, he believed in doing everything to the best of his ability. Aside from being a gifted tactician, Xanders was highly skilled in close quarters combat. Zyor 'Tanadee *'Writer —' *'Date of Creation —' April 16, 2012 *'Awards —' N/A *'Description —' Zyor 'Tanadee was a Sangheili Zealot in the Covenant military. Noted for his skill with a blade from an early age, Zyor survived numerous assassination attempts in his youth before one such attack killed his uncle. After hunting down those responsible, Zyor joined the military and fought against Unggoy rebels in the Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience. He went on to serve with distinction in the Covenant's war against humanity. He was soon promoted to Zealot and later fought at Reach. Deployed to Alpha Halo, he was assigned to guard the installation's cartographer facility where he was killed by the Master Chief.